Motorcycles, mopeds and motorized scooters are in widespread use as a mode of transportation, both for commuting and recreational use. Motorcycles, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular. Many such motorcycles are designed with a driver""s or operator""s seat generally located slightly to the rear of the center of the motorcycle, with a raised passenger seat, separate from or attached to the driver""s seat, located substantially over the rear wheel of the motorcycle. Frequently, a vertical upright support or what is known as a xe2x80x9csissy barxe2x80x9d is located to the rear of the passenger seat to provide a backrest for the passenger.
The operator or driver of a motorcycle, however, typically is not provided with a backrest or lumbar support. The driver""s seat is contoured to fit the bottom of the driver; but the driver or operator of the motorcycle, or similar vehicle, must always be sitting upright straddling the seat, with both arms extended to allow the hands to hold onto the handlebars. Little or no back support is provided by the typical motorcycle operator""s seat.
When the driver or operator of a motorcycle is riding unaccompanied by a passenger, the operator frequently attaches duffle bags, sleeping bags, or other items, by means of ropes, stretchable cords and the like to the rear seat and the sissy bar, since this is a convenient location for carrying various articles, particularly on long trips. If articles such as sleeping bags and the like are strategically positioned on the passenger seat, it is possible to arrange them in such a manner to provide some modicum of back support for the operator of the motorcycle. The degree of comfort and the support provided is entirely dependent upon the shape and arrangement of the items which are secured by the operator to the rear seat position on the motorcycle. This does not provide a consistent back support for the operator.
The Shaide U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,291 is directed to an attempt to solve the backrest problem for a motorcycle operator, when the operator is riding without a passenger. This patent is directed to a removable and adjustable backrest and storage compartment for a motorcycle. The storage compartment is a substantially rigid box, which is placed on the rear seat of the motorcycle. The compartment is stabilized by side panels extending downwardly past the sides of the seat and rearwardly past the sissy bar of the motorcycle. A provision is made for attaching this compartment, which has a lid on its top, to the sissy bar. On the front of the storage compartment, an adjustable cushioned backrest is provided; and this backrest can be moved back-and-forth along a track to a desired position, and then secured in place. The backrest and storage compartment are an integral assembly made of rigid materials. The entire assembly may be removed from the motorcycle when use of the rear seat for a passenger is desired. The strap for attaching the combination storage compartment/backrest of the Shaide patent to the sissy bar is attached to the rear or back of the storage compartment to hold the back side or rear of the compartment tightly against the sissy bar.
The Lizt U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,703; Larose U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,335; Bodlovic U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,088 and Mabie U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,660 all are directed to various types of backrests or luggage racks for motorcycles. All of these patents disclose either a movable backrest or a luggage compartment with a backrest on it, or a combination of the two. The devices of all of these patents, however, require some type of frame, which must be bolted onto the motorcycle in order to allow use of the different backrest or luggage carrier devices. Consequently, modification of the motorcycle structure or the addition of additional components to the motorcycle, as well as well as some substantial installation procedures, are required for installing and using the devices disclosed in these patents.
It is desirable to provide a combination luggage carrier and backrest for a motorcycle, or similar vehicle, which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above, which is easy to install and remove, and which is relatively simple to manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for enhancing the comfort of the operator of a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a backrest support for the operator of a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an improved combination backrest and storage compartment for a two-wheeled vehicle.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a combination backrest/storage bag for the operator of a motorcycle or other two-wheeled vehicle which is easy to install and remove from the vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved combination motorcycle backrest and storage compartment assembly using a flexible storage bag incorporating a rigid frame.
In accordance-with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a combination backrest and storage compartment for a motorcycle and the like, having a driver""s seat with a sissy bar or support bar spaced a predetermined distance behind the driver""s seat, is provided. The storage compartment consists of a bag made substantially of flexible material having a front and a back, and dimensioned to fit in the space between the driver""s seat and the sissy bar of the motorcycle. A rigid frame member has a front and a back interconnected by an elongated rigid brace; and the frame member is located inside the bag. At least one flexible strap member is attached to the bag and extends around the front of the bag to be secured to the sissy bar at the back of the bag to pull the bag and the frame, which is located in the bag, into secure engagement with the sissy bar.